helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SweetS30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello! Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryuusei Boy/Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama page. 08:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! and you too congrats on getting 4,000 edits :) how do i add an info box thx don't undo the S/mileage single cause if you look on the web site it shows it first http://s-mileage.jp/discography/ I just saw that some of the videos didn't work, so I added new ones. PeachyGotIt-Kica 03:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Question Hallo i have a question: How can i be an admin here in Hello! Project wikia? thanks! thanks for the welcome!:) OK Oh! i see thanks. I heard that you're one of the admins. Accidentally, 2 pages of Kitahara Sayaka's 3rd single, HAJIKE-YO!!, has been created recently. I created one, few second after other one has been created. Can you erase one of them? Please! Are you waiting for new information to be released about Berryz Koubou's new song (Be Genki) before making a page about it, or what? Peachygotit-Kica 23:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I understand. Peachygotit-Kica 23:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Pucchi/Petit Best Page The page Petit Best 10 has two pages: Petit Best 10 and Pucchi Best 10. Petit Best 10 is a candidate for deletion, while Pucchi Best 10 is the actual page. I would suggest that you either permanently delet Petit Best 10 or make it a redirect for Pucchi Best 10 or something. Also, the pages for the Best 11 and Best 12 are the only Pucchi Best pages that aren't Pucchi, they're titled Petit Best 11 and 12. Peachygotit-Kica 23:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) We are AKB48!Newsletter team! Hi! I been following AKB48 wikia, and found you the founder of it. I think that you're a true AKB48 fan, so I want to invite you on this blog! I mean, if you want, to become one of the blog's admins. Because we need true AKB48 fans, and as a new blog created on 30 January, we want to hit #1. As our beloved AKB48! Here's the link: akb48ske48nmb48newsletter.wordpress.com -Please give us an answer, as an comment on our blog! And we'll answer you within 3 days! I will give you all details then! Bye, AKB48!Newsletter Team! AKB48!Newsletter Team We repplied your comment on our blog, you can find everything there, or you can check your Yahoo!Mail and find a special email from our blog! Please leave a new reply on our blog! Comment on our blog if you recived the invitation! If you already did it, do not mind about this message! - AKB48!Newsletter Founder-Lavinya(here named Queen Anime) For Niigaki Risa's honorary title box for being sub leader, the box that contains who had succeeded her should say "None" not "last" due to the fact that Tanaka Reina will get the title later. In turn, Niigaki wouldn't be the last subleader. Peachygotit-Kica 02:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok Peachygotit-Kica 02:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I see you and Nina are fighting over C-ute promotional pictures for their new singles. I just wanna say its kinda pointless and giving me a bunch of unwanted emails. Peachygotit-Kica 22:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I understand, sort of, but maybe you should tell them that. Maybe work out a compromise. Also, do you use the signature button to sign your posts on talk pages? Peachygotit-Kica 23:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I see. I still think that you need to talk to them and work something out. Maybe set a few new rules for everyone on the wiki? or possibly just a simple compromise between the three of you. Either way, it would involve talking with them. Peachygotit-Kica 22:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I really don't want to be annoying, but if it says that Shimizu Saki will be the new leader of Hello! Project on the Hello! Project page, then I guess it should say it on Niigaki Risa's page? Maybe the same for Michishige being the new leader of Morning Musume? Peachygotit-Kica 22:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ok........ Peachygotit-Kica 22:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Shin Minimoni is actually a part of the Chanpuru shuffle group, and I added it to the Shuffle Unit category page for that purpose, but it doesn't really matter I guess....... Peachygotit-Kica 00:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Shin Minimoni performs with the other revived units at shuffle concerts (dunno what they're called) that also features the other revived units and the main groups. Peachygotit-Kica 00:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) They're part of the Chanpuru thing, but I guess it doesn't matter Peachygotit-Kica 00:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that's a good compromise. Peachygotit-Kica 00:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) OK Okay i understand, thank you! Nina22 About the C-ute picture, (promoting Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku) i just got an idea. i will upload it again and then you save the picture that i upload and uploaded again and delete my picture. (because i don't care if my name is under the picture so that's why i want you to upload the C-ute picture) the current C-ute picture is not the original. the background is blue with white but the original background is white. now i'm gonna uploda the good picture and you please upload it again and delete the picture that i uplodad. here is the different between the pictures. yours-----------------------------------------------------mine You're an admin, right? Sorry if I'm mistaken. But if you are can you please delete this page?: 6th Osakebi WonderBuono! 05:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay, sorry about that! Thanks! WonderBuono! 05:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I tried to add the deletion category but it wouldn't let me... -_- Mind deleting another thing for me? Thanks! WonderBuono! 16:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry, I meant to give you the link earlier. XD It's this one. WonderBuono! 22:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi SweetS30, it's Yasser96, Recently, when I saw the new background, I thought it didn't do any justice to the wikia, so only now have I thought that i dont like this background and could you consider any other background to put on it. Thanks! Kittykoo can i have your permission to delete your pictures and put it in bigger pictures so i can put them in the hello pro kenshuusei members pages?? Ya sure i just put the small ones cause i was in a rush ? But idon't understand it! i didn't reupload a picture. and if you mean that event v picture of choto mate kudasai. i upload it first but there is someone who delete it. so i think that Yasser96 think that he is the first one that he uploaded but i uploaded first and someone remove it from that page. You can look at the history of that page and you will see that i upload it first and someone delete it. http://helloproject.wikia.com/index.php?title=Choto_Mate_Kudasai!&action=history Yeah but you can see in choto mate kudasai history. i upload the event v picture on 15:14, March 5, 2012 currently in that page is there the event V picture of Yasser96. Now i'm not going to remove it and put my picture because i don't care about it anymore! Hello. I'm a big fan of the H!P wiki (Morning Musume is my favorite group, after all). But I'm creating a Momoiro Clover Z wiki: http://momoirocloverz.wikia.com/wiki/Momoiro_Clover_Z_Wiki, and I was wondering if I could somehow get permission to use templates and such? I'm not great at that kind of thing, but I don't intend to just take them without asking. Thanks! MagnesV 02:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) New Background I made a new background for the wikia. But how do I send it to you. I made a collage of all the H!P Members. It looks really cool. But if you do decide to put it up, use it after Risa's Graduation because I kinda didn't include her. By the way this is Yasser96. I forgot to login when i posted the message. Welcome back! Just thought I'd say welcome back! I missed you when you were gone! ;) How was Mexico? (I feel like a stalker right now, lol, but I noticed that you were gone so I checked your userpage a few days ago to see where you went :D) WonderBuono! 02:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Awww, that's sad that you miss them! I kinda know what you mean; I moved to a different state about 4 years ago, and although I'm not as far, it still sucks when I don't get to see my friends for a long time. :( I hope you can go in the summer! WonderBuono! 11:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) New Background How shall I send it to you? Have you got a e-mail address or something? I sent you the new background. I erased the e-mail address from my talk page. Thank you ! :) For your help, if I need ^^ I made a post that was news. But it was replaced. Why did that happen? HelloLife~ 00:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) hey,i'm change the page of Tanaka Reina,and why i did that? my favorite Hello!Project members are Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako from Berryz Koubou and is see on the page of Kumai Yurina that Tanaka Reina says that she choose Kumai Yurina when she choose to be another hello ! project member,i think she says that she will become longer than now,She is now 1.51 and Kumai Yurina 1.82